Wormhole reality
by shopaholic1981
Summary: A crossover story where the main character from our reality where Stargate is a tv show finds herself in a reality where Stargate is real. Anytime before season 9
1. Chapter 1

Wormhole reality

Chapter 1

Meeting

As I approached the museum of Ancient History, the first thing I saw was a stone statue of the Sphinx staring at me. I have always liked history, especially ancient kind, it always fascinated me. Seeing as I was on a one-week-long vacation and could not afford to travel anywhere…well, at least I could travel back in time, so to speak, by visiting the museum.

I took my time visiting every possible exhibit the museum had to offer and finally decided to head to the gift shop. As I was browsing the shelves, I saw a familiar guy or at least he seemed familiar…or it couldn't possibly be. Yes, I did a double take to make sure but this time I knew it was him; it was actor Michael shanks from my favourite sci-fi show Stargate SG-1. I was completely star-struck. Putting my shyness behind me, I decided to approach him and get an autograph. Never the one to approach famous people, I could not pass up the chance. When I started coming towards him, I stopped because I noticed something about him. Was he always wearing glasses off the set? I mean maybe it helped him stay in character? So, I came to him closer and said: "Michael, would you mind giving me your autograph? I'm a big fan."

He turned and looked at me. "Excuse me, are you talking to me?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry to bother you like this. But I'm a big fan of Stargate, and if you would give me an autograph, I will leave you alone."

"What did you just say?" He looked intensely at me waiting for an answer.

"Uh…which part?" I was a bit confused.

"You said Stargate?"

"Well, you're the star of the show called Stargate." Did he have amnesia or something?

"Come with me!" Grabbing my hand, he forced me outside the gift shop. I had to drop my souvenir, seeing as I hadn't paid for it yet. What was going on? Although I wasn't worried as much as I was intrigued, I mean I have fantasized about me and Michael many times…

Finally, we have stopped in an empty dark hallway where apparently renovations were being done. It was just us there.

"How do you know about the Stargate? Who told you?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Michael, I'm sorry I am completely confused. Who told me? Stargate has a huge fanbase, thousands of people all over the world. The conventions alone…

"Wait what did you call me?"

"Michael. Michael Shanks. You play Daniel Jackson, the archeo…"

"My name IS Daniel Jackson!"

"What!" My head was spinning. "Okay, seriously, what's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know as well." The deep voice unmistakingly belonged to…

…"Teal'c?" The big man came out of the shadows, his gold emblem shining in the scarce light.

The world turned dark.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks guys for reviewing. It means a lot to me, if you wouldn't review I wouldn't have any reason to update! Hope you enjoy. Hey, even if you don't like it, just let me know, maybe I can improve on smth.

Wormhole reality

Chapter 2

How?

"What is her condition, Daniel Jackson?"

"She'll be fine, she just fainted." Daniel's voice was full of concern, which did not escape Teal'c's attention. He kept looking at this unknown girl wondering many things: what her name was, how did she know the things she said, and couldn't help noticing that she was very attractive.

"Do you think it's wise to take her to the SGC?"

"Well, what else can we do, Teal'c? She obviously knows a lot about the Stargate."

"You're Daniel." My groggy voice was barely audible. I leaned on my elbow to see better. Everything was a bit blurry. "And you're Teal'c."

"That is correct, Miss." – Teal'c said. "May we have the honour of learning your name?"

"I'm Camilla." Daniel extended his hand and I shook it. "Nice to meet you, Cam. May I call you that?" He smiled at me.

"Yes, of course." Well, at least he was making the situation easier than it was. We did not let go of each other's hands after shaking them. I was looking at him, at Daniel's blue eyes and I was feeling some kind of connection between us, or maybe I was going nuts. Finally, I looked at my surroundings and realized I was what looked like a plane.

"Wait, where are you taking me? Are we in the air already?" I jerked my hand from Daniel's.

"There is no need for concern, Miss Camilla. You are perfectly safe with Daniel Jackson and I."

"We're taking you to SGC. They know we're coming. Everything is going to be fine, trust me. You should sit down, you're still in shock."

"I just hope Sam will figure out what is happening here." I said.

Teal'c's eyebrow went up. "You mean Major Samantha Carter?"

"Yes! Believe me, I know more than I'm letting on."

Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other and back at me.

Daniel came closer to me and said:" Would you be willing to tell us more? We are very curious."

"Sorry, I am not saying anything until I see General Hammond, Sam and Jack."

I did not think Teal'c's eyebrow could go any higher.


	3. Chapter 3

Wormhole reality

Chapter 3

When the plane landed, I felt uneasy. They were not taking me

against my will to the SGC but I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Nevertheless, I was as much curious as they were. Thoughts were racing in my mind. Was I in an alternate reality; was I dreaming; was I going crazy? Maybe I was on some new reality show I never heard of.

When we were coming out of the plane, I could see military cars pulling up. Well, I'm aware Daniel and Teal'c are part of an elite team a.k.a. SG-1 but this looked like the President was in town. I didn't know we were gonna be greeted by half the Air Force.

Soldiers poured out of the vehicles and aimed their weapons at us.

"Talk about unwanted attention, huh?" I whispered to Daniel.

"Uh oh, this is bad. He didn't take his gaze off the armed soldiers.

"Wait, are they here because of us?" It dawned on me.

"Indeed", came the deep-voiced reply from Teal'c. He did not look amused.

"What did you do, Daniel? What did you tell them?" My voice sounded shrill and full of fear.

"I swear, I never meant for this…" He was lost for words, haven't even finishing his sentence.

"He is telling the truth. Daniel Jackson merely explained that we met you outside of the base and that you possess knowledge about the Stargate program." Teal'c was trying to explain Daniel's side of the story.

"They probably think you're a security risk. And somehow I doubt General Hammond was involved." Daniel was pale.

Suddenly, a voice as loud as a Goa'uld's came from the direction of soldiers. "You will stop talking immediately and cooperate!"

"What do they want from me? I'm not dangerous." My voice was getting higher and not in a good way.

"The wish to take you into custody." Teal'c was glaring at soldiers, wishing he had his staff weapon with him.

"And then what? I will never see daylight ever again, is that right?"

"We will open fire if you don't cooperate immediately!" The annoying loud voice was persistent.

I stepped closer to the edge of the ramp where the three of us were standing with me in the middle. I did not want Teal'c and Daniel to get in trouble on my account because the soldiers were after me. So, I raised my hands in the air as a gesture of my cooperation, then I put them on my hips, showing them the pockets of my jeans and yelled: "Look, I'm unarmed, please just let me…"

I was rudely interrupted by a single shot that sounded as loud as a thunder and felt hot and painful in my hip.

Daniel screamed: "NO-O-O!" and the panic ensued. The commander dropped his megaphone, someone screamed and swore and a whole lot of running started. Teal'c took out his radio and was frantically calling someone. Daniel grabbed me by my waist, which was good timing on his part because at that moment all sounds around me started fading and my vision becoming blurry, my hip was burning hot with searing pain.

The world switched to slow motion.


	4. Chapter 4

Wormhole reality

Chapter 4

_The operation was done on Camilla to remove the bullet. It was successful; she is now recuperating in the infirmary._

_▼▼▼▼_

I was aware of everyone and everything around me but couldn't open my eyes. I tried but they won't budge. I was probably heavily sedated. Could recognize the voices without even seeing who they belonged to.

"She was extremely lucky. The bullet did not touch any major organs. But it shattered a bit of pelvic bone."

"What's her condition, Doctor?"

"Well, I gave her a sedative, so she would sleep and a pain reliever, but she is stable. She just needs rest for the time being."

"Thank you. I will check on her status later. Please keep me apprised of any changes and especially when she wakes up, I want to hear what she has to say for herself."

General Hammond's and Doctor Fraiser's voices were unmistakable and sounded as a relief to me. I was alive and not in jail after all.

"Daniel, you need your rest too." Doctor Fraiser's voice was strict.

"I'm sorry, Janet, I can't leave Camilla, I need to be here when she wakes up." Daniel's voice was so close, I wanted to see him. Was he sitting by my side the whole time after the surgery?

"And you _will_ see her, you just need to sleep. Please, Daniel, as your Doctor, I must insist."

"I can't…it's all my fault she got shot. I appreciate you worrying about me, but I'll stay. I can sleep in this chair, it's fine. And plus, I got coffee."

"It's not your fault and you know it."

"Well, I didn't pull the trigger, but I should've kept my mouth shut about her knowing everything."

"Look, the airman who did it, will be court marshaled, if that makes you feel better…"

"It doesn't, actually. He heard her saying "I am armed" instead of "unarmed"; it was just an impulse."

"I thought they were trained for situations like this. Just an impulse!"

"Yes, well, it still happened."

The familiar sound of claxons roared and then Walter's voice announced over the intercom: "Doctor Fraiser to the gate room!"

"Well, that's my cue." The sound of Doctor Fraiser's footsteps faded from the infirmary.

I tried to open my eyes and this time they opened. My whole body felt weak and exhausted, I couldn't even get up.

"Feels like I was hit by a track." My voice was hoarse and not louder than a whisper.

"Cam!" Daniel hopped from the chair he was sitting and sat on the edge of my bed. He put his hand on my face and was gently stroking it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Actually, I don't feel much, Doctor Fraiser must have given me a pretty good pain medication. I am thirsty though." Daniel got up and handed me a glass of water. After I gulped it, he continued sitting on the edge of my bed and gazing into my eyes.

"Cam, I just wanted to tell you how sor…"

"I know, I heard everything. You don't have to apologize, please. And I really appreciate you looking after me like this. I mean I may know everyone and everything here but they don't know me and I feel very lonely."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you."

"Thanks." He just smiled and replied: "You're welcome."

I was looking at him, lost in his blue eyes.

"Daniel, there is something you should know…"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Daniel!" jack and Sam entered the infirmary.

"I saw Fraiser on the way here, she told you to get some rest!"

"Jack! Sam!" I rose from my bed as much as I could to get a good look at the newcomers.

"Well, I guess introductions are not needed here."

"Daniel, you've been up since you went to that museum of yours, I'm ordering you to get some shut-eye."

"You can't order me, Jack. And I don't feel like sleeping anyway. It's only my third coffee cup so far." Daniel thought his little joke could soften Jack's nasty mood but he was wrong.

"And by the way, young lady" – he turned his attention to me – "that's Colonel to you, not first-name basis."

"Listen, Jack, fictional characters are not allowed to order me!" I wasn't trying to be an ass but with Jack you just couldn't not to.

"Excuse me?"

"Sir, may I?" Sam pleaded with O'Neill to calm down and came up closer to me.

"Camilla, is it?"

"Yes."

"Could you tell us how you know…well, what you know, please? We were sketchy on the details."

"Sure. But before I say anything, could I just ask you you to do me a favor, Sam?"

"Of course."

"Do you have SCI-FI channel here?"

"Yes, we do."

"Well, would you check what's on Friday at 9pm?"

"Well, I can tell you right now because I love that channel. I believe it's Star Wars TV show, it's Teal'c's favorite. Why?"

"Star _Wars?_ Are you sure? It doesn't make any sense."

At that moment General Hammond entered, followed by Dr. Fraiser.

"So, will you quit dancing around and just answer Carter's question already!" Jack was irritated.

"Jack, will you be nicer to her, please." Daniel asked him.

"Daniel, that's just how I always talk."

"No, it's not"

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's…"

I sighed.

"I don't think you're real. You're all a figment of my imagination. Because where I'm from (wherever that is), you are all part of a TV show called Stargate SG-1, played by actors."

They all looked at each other in silence.

"You're fictional characters. You're not real. And as much as I love you guys and the show, I don't think I belong here."

Tears streaked down my cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Wormhole reality

Chapter 5

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Thanks guys so much for reviewing, every comment makes me happy and it makes me smile. So keep on reviewing. Sorry about the delay in update. I was just swamped at work. Well, not a good excuse I know, but I was just exhausted. Anyway, on with the story.

_☼☼☼☼☼_

General Hammond steeped towards me.

"I think you should know the attack that got you shot did not come from the SGC."

"Oh, don't tell me…"

"It was Senator Kinsey."

"That bastard!" Colonel and I said the sentence simultaneously. His head snapped in my direction.

"Well, I think I'm starting to like her."

"What does he want with me?"

"Most likely nothing. He just wanted to lock you up so you won't be spreading the word about the Stargate."

"That's just crazy!" Colonel exclaimed.

"Well, you won't let him do it, won't you?"

Sam put her hand on top of mine.

"We'll help you sweetie, we'll figure out what's happening. And how did you get here, in the first place. Won't we, sir?" she looked quizzically at the Colonel. He looked back at her.

"Of course we will. You know, I can't stand the sight of a crying woman."

Sam and Daniel smiled in relief. It's not like they would deny to help me, it's just now they had an approval of their CO.

"Carter, stay with her and investigate and Daniel, will go and get some rest already?"

"I will Jack, I promise. I just want to stay for a few more minutes."

"Suit yourself. And Miss?" Jack turned to face me. "If you need anything, you know…just don't hesitate to ask." And with that he turned and left without saying another word. Yeah, he was warming up to me.

While Sam went to get her laptop from her lab, Daniel and I were left alone.

"Before Jack interrupted, you wanted to tell me something important…" He leaned and wiped my still-wet cheeks. His touch sent a ripple of electricity through my body. I involuntarily closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry, can I tell you later? I have a lot to think about right now." I looked away from him. I couldn't bring myself to tell him about my feelings. Besides, the moment was gone.

Daniel had a disappointed look on his face. He just nodded and walked out of the infirmary. I looked after him and my heart was aching. He couldn't possibly know how I felt, could he?

Sam came back with her laptop.

"So, where should I begin, Sam?" I decided to focus on the matters at hand first.

"Tell me everything." She had that mad-scientists look like she does when she makes a big discovery.

Oh, boy this is going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Could we continue this tomorrow? I'm very tired." I was pleading with Sam after more than an hour of continuous talking.

"Of course…" she was clearly not tired and ready for more. Sam, laptop under her arm, was getting close to the door, when I took pity on her and decided to throw her a bone, I called her name. She stopped and turned to me smiling, she obviously thought I changed my mind.

"Sam? Remember that time-looping episo…uh, I mean the time when everyone was stuck in a time-loop and only Jack and Teal'c could remember it was the same day over and over again?"

"Yes, I was actually wondering if you knew anything…"

"He kissed you!"

"W-What? Who did?"

"Well, Jack, of course. He quit the Air Force and then he kissed you, in front of General Hammond."

"Oh, my god. I always wondered about that grin he had whenever he looked at me after it was all over."

"Well, now you know."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. I think you should be together. Well, a lot of people do. They all know how you tow feel about each other."

"What? You mean people here on the base?"

I chuckled. Sam must be horrified at the prospect of that.

"No, people in my world."

"Oh…really?"

"And I know all about the regulations, don't tell me. But I think it would be fine. You're SG-1 for crying out loud! You save the world…regularly." I smiled encouragingly at her. She was looking at her laptop absent-mindedly and she had tears in her eyes.

"Okay, Camilla, I'll see you later. And thanks for the info."

"No problem, Sam!" I called after her but she was already gone. Okay maybe I've said too much. Maybe, it wasn't such a good idea to tell her about the kiss. But then again, Sam did ask me to tell her everything. And it was actually a few years back that they kissed, so she should be okay. And with that in mind, I closed my eyes and willed myself to fall asleep. Who knows, I might even dream about Daniel.


End file.
